Yellow Butterfly, Pink Blood
by Hawkflight7
Summary: "That's not good. Don't you paint your nails?" The words that started it all. That almost destroyed her. They still had the potential to.


**Yellow Butterfly, Pink Blood**

**Summary: "That's not good. Don't you paint your nails?" The words that started it all. That almost destroyed her. They still had the potential to.**

**This is just a little something I wrote for Yayoi and Rina. **

_"That's not good. Don't you paint your nails?"_

Every morning since that day she woke up with those words echoing in her head.

The day her life went to hell.

It was just a scan and yet it landed her in the Rehabilitation Center.

_The music was jarring, racing through the walls of concrete causing it to vibrate. She leaned up against it, feeling the sensation run through her body. Her senses were overun with each note. The banging of the drums echoing in her ears. The strings of a guitar being plucked. A voice... her lovely voice._

_A lead singer of an unauthorized band. Who played the guitar with long delicate fingers._

She kept thinking she never should have approached her. Her own bandmates had told her not to get mixed up with bands Sybil hadn't approved of. She should have listened.

_The song ended and she watched as the girl waved at the enthusiastic crowd before leaving the stage. At first she walked past her but then she was back within the minute to grab at her hands and she said those words,_

_"That's not good. Don't you paint your nails?"_

_Her hands had been soft on her fingers the only part that could be touched because of the fingerless gloves she wore. Being up close only made her more aware of how out of place she looked here. All bright and sparkling. The other girl's gloves were a deep violet, yellow-gold running along the edges. Her whole arm below her wrist bare of any clothes up to the shoulder where white feathers drew down from her light violet with similar yellow-gold patterns coat._

_Like an angel's wings. A dark angel guised in a rainbow of sounds and colors._

_As she turned away a glimer of light slipped into the side of the stage to highlight the shocking blue hair with small red ribbons. It looked so out of the ordinary. Everything about this girl drew her in. That voice picked at her heart just like how her own fingers would pick at a guitar's strings._

Pluck. Pluck. She missed that sound. She missed the feel of the instrument in her hands.

_"Look. Isn't this cute?"_

_She turned back to her holding a heart shaped glass of nail polish. At the top were blue glass ribbons reminding her of the hair. Pink liquid gloss filled the bottle. A yellow and green butterfly was resting on the front, it's wings open forever._

Much like the one on her dresser right now. Looking at it now just made the memory that more clear.

_Her top was a deep purple that imitated the style of a corset. The skirt hanging on her hips pure black stopping a third way down her thigh. The belt with it's golden clasp. Her long legs stretching out as she walked. The soft click clack of dark boots making their way toward her._

_"It doesn't have to be for guitarists. The cheap ones sold in stores work just fine." The blue-haired girl raised her own hand. Light brown creamy eyes sparkling in the dim light. Deep red lips moving in a perfect motion as she spoke, "This one is my favorite."_

_Click clack._

_She moved behind her resting hands on her shoulders to push down lightly as words curled around a green piercing along an ear. "Sit down." she urged before moving back infront to sit and offer up a soft smile. "Here." Her hand reached out to wrap around a wrist and pull the hand with bleeding nails toward the angel._

She had been struck with how exotic the musician was.

_Her fingers uncorked the bottle, pulling the brush attached to it out and ran it along a nail as she smiled at her. "My name's Rina Takizaki. I noticed you staring."_

At that point she shook her head not wanting to fall head first back into that relationship. All because of some distant memory. That moment still affected her as much as the first time.

She swallowed down the feeling even as her cheeks echoed the pink tinge that had appeared back then.

When she fell for the dark angel.

Barely a month before she was walking down a street to be flagged by a street drone. To be taken away from her life. Her mind swirling with images of Rina even then and the fact that she hadn't been able to say goodbye even though it was all because of her and her words. Like poison that flowed through her blood to her heart to take over. Her mind fogging around the other girl as the angel spoke of everything wrong with Sybil.

She put it all in her head in small little doses. Changing her and how she saw the world. From pure to corrupted.

And now she was sitting in this cell staring at a notice informing her that an Inspector of all things had come to speak with her.


End file.
